


Hot Night at the Rusco Motel 中文翻译

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rusco, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>311后续，Lionel与John开了房</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Night at the Rusco Motel 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot Night at the Rusco Motel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093429) by [shibarifan01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibarifan01/pseuds/shibarifan01). 



警察们在给了Reese和Fusco一顿严厉训斥过后就离开了。他们没有被关进局子里，全仰仗Fusco亮了他的警徽，并承诺两个人都会消消火，不会再出幺蛾子。带着浑身的伤痛、疲惫，萧瑟的冷风吹卷起外套，二人停留在路边的一家汽车旅馆，却仅剩下一间房了。店员笑着递给他们唯一一把钥匙，道着晚安。这是间蜜月套房，意味着只有一张床（哪对脑抽的新婚夫妇想睡在这间破烂房里就另当别论了），但他们俩都已身心俱疲。两人一瘸一拐地走进套房的过程中，Reese啐了口带血的唾沫，以他一贯的简洁方式说了声“我睡地板”，这换来了正在擦拭左侧颧骨上的污垢和血迹的Fusco一声不情不愿的闷哼。

甫一进门，Fusco便转身将Reese紧紧压在门后，用突出的肚腩顶住Reese，用前臂扼紧他的喉咙，一只手像虎钳似的揪住对方的头发，像是只正向大丹犬发起进攻的法国斗牛犬。

“还没玩够？想再来一遍？我这里可绝壁没完！”Reese只是看着他，一言不发，唇上挂着往常那样的轻笑，所以Fusco更加用力地压住他，每吐出一个音节就增加一分压紧Reese的力道：“我，会，抹，掉，你，脸，上，的，笑，因，为，我，受，够，了，你，的，态，度……”Fusco随即停了下来，一抹惊讶之色浮现在脸上，就像是一束光忽然照在了他脸上。他松开扼住Reese喉咙的手，放下手臂，一把握住对方相当之硬的阴茎。

“老子他妈就是个王八蛋！刚才干架的时候都感觉到你硬了，我他妈的还告诉自己是在做梦！所以这是怎么回事儿？干架能让你硬起来？是吗？嘿，回答我，老子跟你说话呢！”Fusco冲着Reese喊了起来，下面则握紧了他发硬的阴茎。Reese干脆闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛在颧骨上投下阴影。浑身湿透的Reese发出一声长长的叹息，随后微微弯曲双腿，紧闭的双眼与Fusco的视线处在同一水平。但他低着头，什么都没说。

“看看你！再过几秒种，你会求我的！”说着，Fusco将自己一条粗壮的大腿挤入对方两条长腿之间，感受着John发硬的阴茎顶住他的臀部。“伙计，你是个大家伙！”Fusco的声音已然降低了好几个八度，并一边按住Reese的喉咙，一边深入而仔细地亲吻对方。他的舌头与对方很像，有力，大胆而性急，口腔被入侵的异样引得Reese轻轻呻吟起来。Reese的双手无力地耷拉在身体两侧，屁股却使得出全部力量冲撞着Fusco。与此同时，Fusco的另一只手正透过湿透的牛仔裤握紧John坚硬的阴茎。

“去洗个澡。”Fusco的嘴唇凑到John耳边，“你湿漉漉、血淋淋的，还在发抖，快点洗，然后过来，我会真正意义上地好好照看你。以及，把水开着。”然后，特别善于执行命令的John，脱光了自己走进卫生间，Fusco听到了淋浴运行的声音。硬的发疼的Lionel透过裤子用手掌根摩梭着自己的分身，试图缓解勃起。他喘了口气，仍然不敢相信自己会与高帅魅先生发生关系……要知道，一个半小时以前，他以为对方会二话不说杀了他。谁知道！

John从淋浴间走了出来，腰间缠了一条毛巾，勃起的轮廓清晰可见，另一条毛巾则包住了头发。“摘下毛巾，上床。”Fusco说着，进入浴室，飞快冲洗完，甚至以更快的速度擦干了自己，然后他回到卧室，一丝不挂，并没费心思去掩饰什么。稀松的棕色卷曲体毛覆盖下的肥厚肚皮并未遮住他厚而硬的勃起。Reese的视线跟着他一起来到床边。

Fusco爬上床时，John正在翻身，但Fusco中途伸出胳膊拦住了他。“不，不，平躺我还能看见你。就是这样，现在挪过去，就是这里。”John仰面平躺着，双腿分开，Fusco就跪在双腿之间。“瞧你！怎么能这么美。瞧瞧你那家伙，伙计，得有多长？超过八英寸了吧，还有那皮肤……可别让我纵欲过度！”这时，他开始用肉乎乎的大手托起Reese的阴茎，另一只手握住对方的睾丸。John发出粗重的鼻息，但仍然一言不发，双眼紧闭。“你喜欢这样，不是吗？瞧瞧，你已经湿了……”说着，Fusco继续用拇指爱抚John的龟头，让它更加湿润，并纳入口腔。“噢妈的……味道真不错呢！”这时Reese的眼睛猛地睁开，阴茎在Fusco手中抽搐了下。Fusco吮吸着自己的拇指，注视着Reese，平躺的男人举起手臂将警官拉低到自己的高度。Lionel并未退却，顺着Reese的力道俯下身子，谨慎而仔细地亲吻对方。这一次，John投桃报李，缠上Fusco的舌头，另一只手臂抚上Fusco结实的后背。

几分钟后，吸足空气的Fusco回过神来，他注视着John，说道，“怪不得你不在身边，眼镜男就跟丢了魂儿似的。”

“Fusco，你敢！你他妈还敢提到他！”John试图坐起来，但被Fusco压回床垫，对方用前臂紧紧扼住他，把他定在了床垫上。

“这让你尴尬了，是吗，Buttboy，趁你在另一个男人身下硬着呻吟着的时候提到你男朋友。伙计，虽然那小个子古怪的要命，我还是挺喜欢他的。但我现在更想替他好好照看你！”Fusco吼道，但坦白的结果……似乎只是让John显得更性感了。John用低低的喉音咆哮着，“他不是我的……我们没有……”Fusco打断了他，“把这堆废话讲给在意这些的人吧！瞧瞧他打量你的眼神，要说他没有上过你，可真是有够愚蠢的，太显而易见了，你就是他所渴望的……再看看你，居然就愿意这么放弃！”

“你是个疯狂的混蛋，Reese，但是该死的，你怄气的时候甚至更帅更性感！”Fusco又说了一遍，他的大手伸向John微微颤抖的腹部，向上游走，用手指把对方的乳头揉搓挺立。另一只手始终逗留在John的龟头，这让前特工不得不来回挪动以逃避这种甜蜜的折磨。

“你真的要这么做吗，Lionel，或者你只是想谈谈？”Reese双手抚摸着Fusco的大腿，终于能说出句完整的话来。Fusco哼了一声，对他说，“这就是所谓的‘强受’？你真的觉得，在我握住你的阴茎和睾丸的时候需要你告诉我怎么做？你的确喜欢险象环生的日子，不是吗？”Lionel将Reese的包皮轻轻向后拉，另一只手继续游移在John的分身附近，这引来对方的一阵呻吟，也让Lionel握紧了手。“渴望的小海狸，是吗？看来我不得不救你出水深火热了。”他补充道。

摸索了一番放在桌上的包，Lionel取来了安全套，给自己套上，做好润滑工作，并将剩下润滑剂涂抹在John的臀瓣之间。他随后伸出一根粗粝的拇指进入了John，试探性地四处探索，John的屁股禁不住摇晃起来，双手握紧自己的的阴茎。

“你可以随心所欲地自由玩耍，大家伙，”Fusco说，“但但可别忘了，我才是那个决定何时结束的人……所以如果你不喜欢高潮以后就被干——个人觉得那样很不舒服——毕竟射的次数多了会伤身。而且我，能硬挺长时间……所以我打算这么做，在我完事儿之前你可能得射上几次。”这时，俯卧着的男人不可抑制地颤抖起来，Fusco能从John身体内部感受到，John的眼帘再次阖紧，一声浅浅的“哦……”是他所能发出的唯一声音。

温柔地推挤着Reese的大腿内侧，靠着对方的脊背弯下腰来，Fusco调整好自己，缓慢但决绝地进入John，直到完全埋身于对方的潮热才停了下来。John叹了口气，Fusco则低低地吼着，“噢耶，伙计你，好热，还，这么紧！”Fusco简直有些眼冒金星。他暂停了几秒钟，试图找回自己的重心，却似乎只在John的身体挤压他的阴茎时才找回自我。

“孩子，放轻松，明明可以很舒服的情况下，你也不想被呛住，是吧？我们会以绝妙的韵律来做这事，就像这样……”说着，Fusco开始用堪比节拍器的节律和手提钻的力度撞击起来。John的意识有些抽离，因为Fusco每一下都准确无误地撞击到他的前列腺，他觉得自己就要爆炸了。他握紧自己的阴茎，不确定是否要射出来。与此同时，Fusco大声地拍打着John的身体，随着高潮的步步逼近，John开始用喉音低声乞求。“哦来吧，Fusco，干我……再深一些……这里，就是这里，像这样……啊……就是这样……嗯嗯……”John射的到处都是，他紧致的括约肌咬合着，像是要榨干Fusco的阴茎，但是那个人就像是台机器……甚至都没有减速，依然全力撞击捶打着John，Fusco的攻势之下，John身上酥软的像只顺从的大猫。

“就是这样，让它再硬起来……伙计你操起来真爽……”Fusco边说边继续干着。John并不介意两回合挨得如此紧密，他花了长一点的时间让自己再度硬起来，并在几分钟后，随着另一波撞击迎来了第二次高潮，就像是一锅在炉子上沸腾冒泡的牛奶，一波又一波的白色粘稠物的喷发撕扯来一声响亮的叹息，似乎他已没有任何力气去发出更多的声音。

这时，引擎似的Fusco开始丧失动力，John能感受到对方在他的双腿间强烈颤抖。他伸出双臂，弹了弹Fusco的乳头，效果显著。伴随一声低吼，Fusco的高潮也来了，隔着安全套，John感受到对方就像是排空了自己。随后，Fusco趴卧在John身上，高潮的余波依然萦绕着他，没过一会儿就要发出一阵低吼。John能感受到身体中回荡着方才的余韵。

待Fusco完全撤出，John支起一边手肘，带着他最富标志性的假笑转向Fusco，说道，“好吧，Lionel，我没想到你早有准备。你的确是个多才多艺的人。”John的声音比往常更加粘腻，支撑的手肘还有些微微颤抖。他似乎长舒了一口气，很是满足。

Lionel看着他，挤出个笑容。“好吧，小子，如果什么时候还想来一发，告诉我一声就行。”

“Lionel，你刚才叫我‘小子’？”John挑了挑眉毛问道。

“大个子，现在我没有一点力气跟你吵架，我们睡一会儿吧，我累坏了，”说着，Lionel拉过毯子盖住他们两个。John依然面对着他，Fusco拉近他，伸出宽厚的手臂环住John的肩膀，调整好毯子，并在行将入睡时轻轻说了声“好好睡，Buttboy，明早我们就回纽约。”

“Lionel，如果你敢再叫我Buttboy，我会让你非常非常不好受。”但Reese的威胁似乎并未起作用，Lionel亲吻了他的耳朵，还“嘘”了一声。

第二天早上，他们是被射入窗户的阳光弄醒的，Fusco环抱着John，他的晨勃刚好顶在John的两腿之间。

考虑到John还睡着，Fusco开始非常轻柔缓慢地来回移动，以免吵醒这位床伴。“Fusco，我创造了一只怪物吗？你要玩弄我很长时间，还是打算做点什么？”John的嗓音带着清晨特有的沙哑。

Lionel用粗壮结实的手臂环住Reese的腰，握住他的分身。“Wow……我可忘不了你的家伙有多大。”说着，Fusco细细地亲吻起John的脊背。

“你想要我……”Reese开了口但Fusco立刻让他住嘴。“不，尤其不要跟蟒蛇一样的你……我从来就不是那个接受者，我更愿意当个给予者。”

“你做的如此之好。”Reese笑了起来，像只伸展着身体的大猫，很是满意Fusco手上令人舒适的节奏。他叹了口气，蓝眼睛对上Fusco的浅褐色瞳孔，说，“还有一条路吗，Lionel？”这一次，Fusco爱抚着对方的小腹，满足了他的愿望。

过了一会儿，两人一同从淋浴间出来，打算离开，Fusco抓住Reese的手臂，仔细地亲吻他，“你知道，过去的两年我被你吓唬的魂不附体，如果老子早知道把一只杀人不眨眼的老虎，变成一只温顺的打呼噜的大猫，只需要把你操到失去知觉，Buttboy，老子很久之前就该这么做了。”说完，Fusco拎起他的包，走出房间，没有留给Reese任何争辩的机会。Reese需要做的就是拎起他自己的包，并跟上Fusco的脚步。

-END-


End file.
